Insanity at Avengers Tower
by TheLoneMusketeer
Summary: One-shots starring various avengers characters and the wacky adventures at avengers tower.


**A/N: Hi internet people! I'm intending this story to be a collection of one-shots about various happenings in avengers tower. Set after the avengers, and at the moment I'm not planning for Thor 2, CA:TWS, etc, to happen in this story arc. Please leave a review and enjoy!**

"Miss Potts is on the line, sir. Shall I put her through?" The voice of JARVIS, Tony Stark's Artificial Intelligence, echoed through the lab where Tony was diligently tinkering with something underneath a mint condition nineteen sixty six Batmobile.

"Yeah, put her on, J," said Tony, emerging from underneath the car covered in grease.

A large speaker descended from the ceiling. It bleeped on, and JARVIS played the recorded call from Pepper.

"Hey Tony, I have a business meeting tonight, formal cocktail party thing, and I won't be back in time to put a load in the wash. So it would be a huge favor if you could have somebody put in my red dress and that new white suit jacket so it would be washed when I get back, ok? Oh, and they're both on the left side of my closet. Got it? Love you, bye."

The call ended and the speaker rose back into the ceiling. "Shall I have Dum-E put Miss Pott's garments in the wash as requested, sir?" asked JARVIS.

"Naw, I'll do it" said Tony, getting up. Hey, if Captain America could do his own laundry, why couldn't Iron Man wash some clothes for his girlfriend?(The answer, of course, was that Steve had been doing his laundry for his whole life, and Tony only knew how washing machines worked on the inside, not how to do actual laundry) What could possibly go wrong?

)()()(A Few Minutes later)()()(

Tony stood in front of the washing machine, Pepper's white suit jacket and red cocktail dress in hand. He opened the lid and dumped in the clothes. Seeing the complicated dials that he had no idea how to use, he shrugged and chucked in some detergent, set a random dial and temperature, and said "Jarvis, start it up." Jarvis said, "If I might recommend sir" but Tony interrupted. "Just start it, J. Pepper will kill me if it's not done when she gets back."

Jarvis sighed (how could an A.I. sigh?) and reluctantly started the washer once Tony had quickly exited the scene. After all, geniuses had better things to do than babysit laundry all day.

)()()()()())()()()(

What Tony didn't hear as he rushed down the halls of Stark Tower towards his precious lab was the SCREEEEEEEECH and KA-BAM KA-BLAM of the earsplittingly loud breaking washer. The reason for this noise was that Clint, the ever-mischievous archer, had hidden Tony's new unpainted Mark 53 suit in the washer. And now it was not only breaking the washer, but shredding Pepper's outfit to wet expensive rags.

)()()(An hour later)())(

Pepper came home from the meeting, fully expecting her outfit to be washed for the night. She set down her purse and walked into the small laundry room, rolling her eyes when she saw that the washer was just coming to a stop. She sighed and opened the lid to pull out her outfit. When she saw the mess of metal and pinky rags, she gave a little shriek. That had been one of her favorite outfits! Tony would definitely pay for this.

Later…

As soon as Bruce Banner saw the malicious grin on Pepper Pott's face, he knew he shouldn't get involved, he really shouldn't. So he walked a little quicker towards the elevator. Pepper easily intercepted him with "Hello, Bruce. I'd like to ask a favor of you." Bruce sighed inwardly and turned to face her. "Oh, hello Pepper. What do you need?" She smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Bruce. I could really use some help…" And she outlined her plan for revenge, then walked away, leaving a snickering Bruce Banner to carry out his end of the plot.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Tony, you really need to eat. You're not a machine. You can't run like one," said Bruce stubbornly. Tony put down the wrench he'd been using to tinker with an iron man faceplate and raised an eyebrow at the Hulk's usually mild mannered alter ego. "Since when do you have a health campaign for fellow scientists? I eat plenty of chocolate covered blueberries, thank you very much." He popped some in his mouth. Bruce glared, "Healthy food, Tony. You know, maybe fruit, veggies, cottage cheese." Tony wrinkled his nose and held up the bag of concealed blueberries. "This is fruit, genius."

He held up his hands in surrender at the stormy look this earned him, and noticing telltale green around Bruce's eyes, said placidly, "Ok, ok I'll go get something to eat if it'll keep away the hulk. Sheesh!" He walked out of the lab still muttering, oblivious to his girlfriend hiding behind the door.

Pepper grinned evilly. "Good work, Bruce. Are you sure you're ok?" Bruce smiled. "I do know how to control the hulk better now. I'm fine, Pepper." "Good," she responded, stepping into the middle of the room and setting down a very full bag, "Then let's get to work."

)A Few Hours Later...(

Tony walked back into the lab. Even though he'd been in the middle of a project, he'd decided to make the most of the break and watch some t.v. He switched on the lab lights and set his coffee down on the desk. Then he froze. There were drops of pink paint all over the floor. Those hadn't been there a few hours ago. He followed the trail of pink paint to his iron man suit display case. Oh no. With a feeling of horror, he said, "J-Jarvis, put the suits on display for me."

A single spotlight shone on the Mark 42, which was painted hot pink and wearing a fluffy pink tutu. A classical ballet soundtrack that Tony didn't recognize started playing, and the Mark 42 pirouetted to the music. The other suits, painted in various shades of pink and purple, provided backup as the music reached the climax. As the song ended, Tony stood in shock.

Pepper and Bruce, standing in the doorway to the lab, started clapping. Tony turned to them and stared in despair. "Why Pepper? Why? And you Bruce? Why would you do something like this to my babies?" Pepper smiled. "Well Tony, it was only fair. You ruined my night, and I decided to take a little revenge. Bruce was quite willing to help once I explained the situation to him." Bruce looked sheepish, but was trying to hide a smile. Pepper turned to walk out of the lab, then said, "Oh and don't worry Tony, I'm sure you can use your genius brain to reverse our little prank"


End file.
